Master Mimic part 2
by XanaDragon
Summary: This is a crossover of my own story known as Master Mimic and Naruto. Has humor ACTION AND ADVENTURE and NarutoxSakura just later on though. Read this And give lots of reviews. Hope you like it. R&R!


XD: Hey everyone this is XanaDragon with the second part of Master Mimic. The best show I created so far.

Stripe: Yup it's the only story he created so far.

XD: Shut Up for those who don't know the storie I'll tell you in this short prologue.

**Prologue**

This is a story about a boy named Zith with a curse inside him of evil that he can unleash any time he wants and his friend named Nova who has to have some mysterious past and their new partner Stipe (That's me) A tiger with powers of fire that are not entirely known yet. They are journeying is to find the mystic objects all over not just the world, but every world. They went to the world of pokemon and got there next object meeting with Veta the character who seeks to revive his father's (Shadow) Father King Geddon by lighting 4 of these mysterious torches. Parting their ways with Ash and the gang they are on their way where The Legend (the map who tells them where the next object is) is directing them to a place known as the Hidden Leaf Village little did they know that someone or some people are watching them.

XD: Ok now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 1: The Ninjas and the Ninjas**

Zith: Where are we now the legend says that it's in this world but I don't see it.

Nova: You honestly thing that the object would appear just by going in the world.

Stripe: Yah you didn't even look. You were whining the whole time.

Zith: I just want to get this over with now, but I don't seeeeee it (more whining)

Nova: SHUT UP AND GET DOWN!

Zith: WHAT! WHAT!

Nova: I said shut up. I heard something. (Hears another sound)

Stripe: It might be…

Zith: Impossible Veta is dead. How many are there?

Nova: 3 of them. One has a weak energy, one has an abnormal trace of high energy, and the other…

Zith: WHAT!

Nova: Nothing the other is somewhat weak.

Stripe: Can we take them.

Nova: I don't… (all of a sudden 3 kunais come hurling down both are dodged)

Zith: ATTACK!

Mystery person: HEY YOU!

(the gang turns around in order to see a kid with yellow spiky hair, orange clothes, and linings where whiskers should be)

Mysterious Person: Hand over the money and you won't get hurt you thieves.

Zith: What the… a kid I'm not going to fight a kid.

Nova: Yeah especially not the other two kids hiding in the tree on the far right.

(The bunch were shocked that Nova noticed there hiding spots the other kid had a blue shirt and black hair the other was a girl with short pink hair)

Naruto: My name is Naruto believe it. You thieves are going to return the money now or else.

Stripe: We didn't steal any money were not thieves.

Zith: In fact were broke. Can you spare money?

Naruto: I don't trust you. Shadow Clone Jutsu (splits into 5)

Nova: I'll handle this Phoenix Flame Barrage! (Naruto gets hit with 5 dozen fireballs)

Naruto: Grrrrr you're going to pay for…

The girl: NARUTO YOU IDIOT THERE NOT THE THIEVES THEY ARE! (hits Naruto on the head and points too three guys in black)

Sasuke: It's too late there gone thanks a lot loser!

Naruto: You though they were thieves to you threw kunais at them.

Zith: AHA! SO YOU DID ATTACK US!

Sasuke: I was trying to scare them away so they don't interfere.

Sakura: You're so smart Sasuke!

Naruto: Retard!

Sakura: WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO! (angry form)

Naruto: Noth…

Stripe: HE SAID THAT BLUE GUY IS A RETARD!

(everyone is open-mouthed while Sakura got even more angry and beated up Naruto and Stripe)

Sasuke: It's too late though there gone.

Zith: Bummer isn't that right Nova (Nova disappeared) NOVA! WHERE DID YOU GO!

Nova: HERE I AM! Are these the robbers you are looking for. (Holds three people in his hand)

Sakura: That's it. Thank you so much. Why don't you come with us back at the village. My name is Sakura and this is the coolest and most awesome person ever SASUKE! (Just ha a mean expression on him) and the doofus over there is Naruto.

Zith: Great I'm Zith this is Nova and we too have our own doofus Stripe.

Stripe: Yeah! Hey WAIT A MINUTE!

Sakura: Then it's settled lets head back and finish our job.

Nova: Lets go

(They are heading to the village not knowing that 2 people are watching them.)

The small one: Now brother.

The brother: Not now it's still to early we just wait a little more longer until he comes then we make our move.

To be continued…

Stripe: This was only a sample of what is going to come up.

XD: I'll update as soon as possible bye for now.


End file.
